


【新VD/VD】Kill My Darlings

by ACHA0003



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACHA0003/pseuds/ACHA0003
Summary: 序章尼禄见面杀的IF线……





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 序章尼禄见面杀的IF线……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V维吉尔一人论/我流OOC/可能会很虐/人外提及
> 
> 垃圾文笔真的是对不住了……

** _我本是一片连月亮也厌恶的墓地，有着难以企及的孤傲。_ **   
** _ 如果生命只剩一分钟，我会什么都不做，只是想睁着眼睛静静的看着这个世界。_ **

** _波德莱尔_ **

** **

他最终还是来迟了一步，曾经以为带上的双保险，有着斯巴达血统的尼禄那过于猛力的攻势最终让恶魔之王溃瘫在王座上。

暂时还是去知觉的但丁没能看到这一幕，那个和他同样拥有着白发的青年往后退了几步。显然能够打爆这个世界上最厉害的恶魔猎人都没解决的问题，这个结果对他而言一时之间还难以置信。不过他很快就恢复了往日神态，将绯红皇后扛在肩上，脸上带着显而易见的得意向着刚刚赶过来的委托人走了过来。

当那个拥有庞大体型的蓝色恶魔身形塌陷时，尖锐手杖的前端刺入由邪恶之树构成地面，看上去像是那件十分特异的武器成为了最后能够撑起他身躯的唯一办法。

他什么都没有了。  
这样的想法一瞬间充斥着黑发青年的大脑，眼中失去所有连他以为早被抛诸于脑后的记忆也一并全部回来了。  
西下太阳给予过他短暂的温和，母亲端着巧克力做成的蛋糕，用彩虹色糖针精巧的组成自己名字。而属于但丁的那份草莓蛋糕早已被胞弟吃的干干净净，还沾着人工奶油的手指移动到了那块最大的巧克力。  
“………………”  
他记不清但丁对他说了什么，可是他当时真的很生气，带着父亲最后送给他的礼物推开了门。在落日夕阳中向着那里进发，在那个片荒野草地中，他们曾经约定好的游乐场里等待着再一次的和好。

“你还好吗？V，你看起来像是被那个不讨人喜欢的家伙吓掉了魂。”尼禄拍上他的肩，但丁刚刚才醒过来，呆坐在地上和他们一同看着王座上的庞大恶魔逐渐在空气中化成灰烬。  
“不，我只是……”V向前走了一步，眼看着覆盖在阎魔刀上的红色水晶也渐渐剥离，尼禄抢先了一步在半空中拿到那把曾经属于他的武器，然后再次恢复成了鬼手形状。  
“只是什么？”尼禄一边把属于自己刀插在地面上，一边心不在焉的问着。年轻的半魔迫不及待地将他失去的手安放在原位，一阵魔力涌动之后手臂恢复成半个月前的样子。

“没有什么……”他的话停顿了下来，连那只聒噪的鸟型魔兽也难得的安静回归于那片黑色的契约中。那些细小的碎片落在摊开的手里，在带上体温前彻底消失空气里。V把目光放在尼禄那个充盈着蓝色魔力的恶魔之手，最终放回在早已空空如也的王座上，如释重负般的说出自己答案。

“只是想起来自己也只是想要被爱。”

*************************

莫里森好不容易在几乎被破坏到差不多的红暮市里搞来几箱酒，事务所的主人也费了不少劲点了不少披萨，解决完问题的女性们都大呼着要好好洗个澡再睡个美容觉，只剩下男性们都在这个不大的屋子里安静的享受着劫后余生。

V把他的手杖放在了一边，用鞋尖挪开了眼前的一箱酒，但丁的腿依旧放在桌子上，手上还翻阅着杂志，一副悠然自得的做派。  
就在数小时前，V让尼禄去告诉那些阿兵哥这棵树暂时没有危险了，只要保持后退三公里，等待明天之后再进来清场。他也告诉了但丁关于这棵树的秘密，恶魔猎人在树顶取下了那个仍未成熟的果实之后返回了事务所，没有告诉任何人关于这个果实的下落是怎样。  
他也没有想去问，作为已经从这场战争中彻底败落的输家，他也确实没有资格知道那颗果实的下落。在回来的途中他告诉所有人关于如何彻底解决掉这棵树的办法——去魔界砍断它的树根，用阎魔刀彻底封印上魔界的大门才能算把这件事彻底的了结。

“我去吧。”但丁活动了一会手腕后冷不防的对此下了结论，脸上表情像是早就知道这个故事的结局。  
小孩子当然会不太乐意胜利被独吞，特别是刚刚战胜了尤里森的年轻恶魔猎人。他无奈的站起身，缓步从委托人身边走过，最后站定兄长的儿子面前。  
“不过，我得暂时征用下你的阎魔刀，孩子。” 恶魔猎人完全不顾及这个爆炸性结论之后一脸震惊的尼禄，反而是把目光落在站在尼禄身后的委托人上。

V的视线不留痕迹扫过尼禄的鬼手，接着从沙发上站起来，手杖拦住身边那个正准备出言阻止的年轻半魔，同样也扔出一个爆炸性的结论。“我也跟你一起去。”  
“等等，你们都疯了吗？如果这么做你们就回不来了。”尼禄现在一头雾水，如果但丁去搞定这个，他还可以理解。虽然他之前差点被那个蓝色的大块头给打爆，但是一般的恶魔他应该可以搞定。可是V为什么要跟着一起去？他只是个普通的人类，付了委托费现在问题也解决了他也没必要跟着下去，就算他是个有点厉害的恶魔猎人，也没有办法在魔界生存那么久。

“说起来这件事跟我也有点关系，总得有人下去解决下残局嘛。”门铃响了，但丁拉开门接过披萨，从口袋里掏出从莫里森那借来的钱付了款，走回桌子面前将那一摞外卖放上面，打开了其中没有黑橄榄的那一盒。  
“作为委托人，我也得有始有终。更何况，只有我知道封印魔界大门的方法。”  
V同样的也抛出了自己的理由，看上去态度看上去很是坚决。尽管这并不是他的真正目的，这也丝毫不妨碍他悠闲的从尼禄的面前走过，特别的当他从但丁手里抢走那盒不带黑橄榄的披萨时，竟然脸上还隐隐带着得意。

但丁倒是看起来没有太在意被委托人被抢走的那盒披萨，只是在打开第二盒比萨的时候脸上的表情像是刚有人往他嘴里塞了大便。  
“所以你们是准备明天一早就去吗？”  
“是的，这件事当然越快解决越好，孩子。”V找了个干净沙发坐了下来，手里拿一块热气腾腾的披萨，看上去似乎在犹豫要不要下口。那本失去光泽的烫金诗集在他的身后，显然他已经把这里当成了临时住所，所有的身家都放在了这张沙发上了。  
“不用担心，之前我也被困在魔界过，现在不也回来了？所以放心吧，你的刀我会还给你的。”

尼禄哑然，他确实也没有足够的理由跟着一起去魔界。姬莉叶还在孤儿院等着他归来，他也清楚的知道阎魔刀并不属于自己，但丁说让他继续使用也并没有提及原因，这把刀严格说来也是斯巴达家的遗产，所以他并没有决定其去留的权力。  
他从手心里抽出了阎魔刀，放在了但丁的桌子面前，而V现在这会正打开手里的啤酒，安静的享受着最后的寂静时光。

如果说V还有什么需要解决的事，那么应该莫过于是使用阎魔刀和但丁再打一次。而现在他就拥有这样的一个机会，尼禄约定好了去莫里森那里住一晚上，明早会把他需要的东西带过来，而整个事务所里面只剩下了他和传奇恶魔猎人。  
他的兄弟把腿放在桌面，身体全然放在那张椅子上，封面女郎盖住他的脸，呼吸均匀而悠长。而他站在但丁的面前，而那把曾经属于他的刀，就被胞弟如此轻易的放在面前。

这是陷阱。  
V如此清晰的知道，他本就绷紧的神经于已然厌烦的灵魂争辩着，合上眼皮也能听到他们在争吵，争吵着渴望着能再次拥有属于他的黑夜。  
但是他并没有这么做，就在指尖就要碰触到刀镡的时停了下来。

就算是他拿到了阎魔刀，那又能怎么样？  
他已经不再是那个维吉尔了，那个年幼孩子早在数年前就被钉死在自己的墓碑面前，是他亲手放开的阎魔刀，直到他再次被寒冷噩梦附体的那一刻也没能再次拥有它。  
如果那个尤里森也算是他的话。  
他在内心嗤笑着，转身想要离开这个本来属于他的遗产，身后的动静让他停下了脚步。

但丁的视线冷若寒霜，这让他想起以前他们玩过无数次假装生气的游戏。他们在曾经无数次约定过的，无论对方有多么生气也要第一时间和好，否则……  
“看起来你也想得到它。”  
兄弟的话里倒是一点都不掩藏自己的话里的敌意，就他回头看到但丁在那一刻，V几乎认为他年幼的胞弟已经猜到事情的所有真相。

“是啊，但我失败了，我失去（MISS）了它，这时候我的错。”  
但丁没有接下委托人的话，没有点灯的漆黑客厅里安静到让人无法忍受，V向后退了几步，乌黑发丝后隐藏的视线与往日一般，瘦弱的身体对人充满冷漠而非敌意。

“听上去你像是曾经拥有过。”  
“你要的黑夜，它下来了，它就在于此，有人得到安详，有人得到苦恼。这很公平。”  
“如果你能不念那些让人浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的酸诗，或许我会考虑一下完成你的心愿。不过我现在更想知道你是谁，是如何知道斯巴达家的故事，还有你说的那个恶魔，你管他叫尤里森，但是我们都清楚那是谁。”  
但丁在这里停了下来，把本来放在V身上的视线转移面前的阎魔刀，将右手放在刀身，而防备的身体并没有因此松懈下来。

“我说过了，你可以叫我V。我来这里只有是想让你改变……或许应该说，修正我的错误。”  
“错误？什么错误？”但丁的脸色变得凝重起来，这事情真的如同V所讲的那样，那么他应该想要去魔界做点什么，但是显然他现在的实力不允许他那么做。  
“当灵魂被永火烧成灰烬，”V将自己的手杖拿了起来，只是单单用杖尖指着他，并没有想要攻击他的兄弟。“我就会把所有的故事，全部告诉你。”  
“听上去像是我要给你当保镖，而报酬只是得到一个完整的故事，这听上去会非常不划算。”  
“那我可以告诉你我想要下去的理由，在此之前你可以答应我的一个要求吗？”

“说来听听。”但丁换了一个姿势，像是为了缓解他为这个沉闷故事而解乏，但他的手指仍然搭在阎魔刀上，像是对待他的情人一般温柔。  
“我想使用阎魔刀一下。”  
“你想用它干嘛？据我所知，人类可没法使用它。”  
“是的，身为无用的人类，它在我的手中毫无作用，但……这是我最后的请求。”

但丁确实没有把刀给V的理由，也清楚知道就算他今晚拒绝V这个无理的请求，明天早上那个男人还是会跟自己一起去魔界。就算这把刀是胞兄的，他也没有权利拿给尼禄以外的人，但他内心本能的不想拒绝这个请求，即便是对方身上全是未知的秘密，拿给他可能会危害所有的人。  
他不想看到因为自己的回绝，而看到V脸上失落的神情。

恶魔猎人将手指从刀身上移开，把身体往后靠向椅背，暂时抛下阎魔刀的所有权。V的指尖碰触到那块曾经被绑上黄色系带的地方，掌心隔着皮质手套握刀柄，将那把沉重的武器从桌子上拿了起来。  
虽然是放手让他拿走了阎魔刀，可是看上去满不在意的胞弟仍然表情紧张的让人一眼看穿。V的心情稍微好了那么一点，将阎魔刀靠在腰间，大拇指将推刀锷离开鞘口，摆出居合的架势。

但丁几乎是立马站了起来，叛逆也随之拿在手中，就在他以为自己要吃下阎魔刀那一击的那一刻，V将阎魔刀收刀鞘，转手又把它放回在桌子。  
“就这样？”但丁在深刻体会到委托人的恶作剧之后，悻悻然将刀收了回来，不禁为此行为发着牢骚。  
“就这样。我说过，我只是想使用一下，所以现在我把它还给你。”  
“那么你可以告诉我关于你的理由了吗？”

V沉默着，手心刚刚还感受到了阎魔刀的重量，而他的灵魂却再也感受不到那把武器的力量，随之而来的感觉更像是无法握住重如千斤的武器。或许这样的结果，阎魔刀反而是尼禄更适合使用它。  
“如果说真的是为了什么去魔界，无非是那里有一个美丽富饶的地方，人称作理想的乐土，我憧憬着和一个旧情人一起去那里旅行。”

但丁听完了他的理由之后反而没有调侃他，只是猛地坐回了凳子上，右手捂着额头，少有的沉默着，看上去为此颇为烦恼。  
V可没有多的时间理会他到底是如何去理解这个答案，他现在只是一个平凡的人类，缺乏睡眠会导致他明天随时会在魔界不小心丧命。虽然有但丁在，可即便是因为这种小小的发生几率他也想杜绝发生，毕竟曾经在塔上他说过不想和某人再打下去，而对方却对他的话没有丝毫罔顾。  
黑发的委托人打了个哈欠，准备回沙发再睡上几个小时，毕竟等会天亮了还有很多事要准备。而他愚蠢的兄弟并没有给他继续睡觉的机会，接下来的话让他一直气愤到天明。

“所以，他还在魔界，而你是他的情人，对吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

如果要问什么是噩梦，那么眼前的景象莫过于此。  
在爆炸生里，玛列特岛上的城堡已经接近崩塌，几近惊慌的恶魔们仓皇的想要从这个快要爆炸的岛屿中找到逃生出口。  
谁都没有这里注意到他，那位曾经因为强悍实力得到魔帝众多手下崇拜、确依旧沉默如金的黑骑士现在却被难以认出——仅剩的躯体难以支撑起他，但丁的力之刃不但将他击碎，同时也打破噩梦的禁锢。  
他确实又输了，就连这残肢缺体，也快要彻底消散在空气中，就像他以前斩杀过的无数恶魔一样。  
而可悲的是就算他曾经拥有如此强大的力量，而他的结局却和他们如出一辙。

平淡无奇、毫无新意、既无聊亦是悲戚的命运被如同蔑视蝼蚁般踏在脚下，再被踩死，连最后发出悲嚎声音的权利都被一并夺走。  
他想要大笑，嘲笑这皆大欢喜的结局除了自己以外无人知晓，可是能从喉咙里挤出来的气流实在是少的可怜，只能发出骇人的咯咯声音。躯体间的裂痕愈来愈大，这所有的一切无不昭示他的生命即将走到了终点。  
他的身边不断有想要仓皇逃窜离开的恶魔跑过，恶魔身上还带着新鲜人血的芳香与腥气，应该是从某个不知名的时空裂隙中饱餐了一顿人血，没想到刚回到小岛就遇见了这样的突发事件。

哈，不管怎么样，但丁……  
蓝色恶魔咧开了嘴，像是在无声嘲讽自己曾经的所作所为。他动用了最后残存仅剩的那一点魔力，还残存手指抓住了从他身边路过倒霉的猎物，熟练的仿佛已经无数次这样做过一般，直到腥臭血液润湿干涩的喉咙，从残缺的伸出又长出了新肉芽，干涸的裂隙又再一次得到了修复。  
但这杯水车薪般的血液是远远不够的，这点稀薄的魔力实在是以恢复到让他站起来，残存的魔剑士将那块无用之物扔在了一边，而下一个猎物已经落入他的手中。

在最后的疯狂爆炸中，他看到蒙德斯的半身也同样坠落了下来，就算闭上眼睛捂住双耳也能用那令人厌恶的声音在他的耳边诉说着：  
“你看，比起恶魔斯巴达，你果然更像是一个临死都在寻求苟延残喘的混血怪物。”

“V，你没事吧？我看你闭着眼睛脸色苍白的样子，难道是在梦里被恶魔踢了屁股吗？”  
他睁开了双眼，毫不意外看见有着相同血脉的尼禄正在用一种不怎么令人赞同的方式关心一个才认识数天的陌生人，但那张和胞弟年轻时酷似的脸庞实在很难让他糟糕心情有一点点疏解，  
他打了个哈欠，从沙发上坐了起来，把无关紧要的话题放在了一边。毕竟他现在的时间有限，自然而然的伸手向尼禄讨要昨天开出来的清单列表所需要的东西。  
“你要的东西一时之间还难以凑齐，毕竟你知道现在人也不流行在家里存储这个，不过我已经把缺少的那部分交给了莫里森，以他的人脉，我相信他最晚不过中午就会送过来的。”  
V沉默着点了点头，算是勉强向尼禄道了谢，正准备起身去洗漱一番，因为噩梦所带来的冷汗还粘腻附着在这躯体上。难得但丁这会也不在事务所挺尸或者制造噪音，他等会也还想再出门一趟，可年轻的恶魔猎人却在这时将他拦住。  
“崔西她有点事情想要问问你，说让你醒了先去找她。”

晨起是一场漫长的离别，离别梦境，离别痛苦。但在那张酷似母亲的脸庞面前，他一点解脱都没有，反而是在噩梦中陷入的更深。委托人站定在那里，在那条小巷中，埋着头的身体仿佛孱弱无力的仅仅靠着那根拐杖才能勉强支撑。  
“你找我？”  
“但丁告诉我，说你知道封印魔界的办法？”崔西听到了他的脚步声，回过身来对他说着。除了身上多了把完整形态的力之刃之外，脸庞和他曾经在魔界共事的时候并没有什么区别。  
这也许就是当恶魔的好处。他胡乱的想着，心不在焉的随便给了个应付的答案。“的确。”  
“我很好奇，连蒙德斯本人没有办法解决的斯巴达封印，你居然声称可以彻底关上魔界大门。”  
“很遗憾，我确实知道。”要不然他的另一半也不会让邪恶之树中封印里生长，虽然到目前为止吸取的人血距离理想的成果远远不够，不过就作用上来说也算得上是绰绰有余。  
“所以你到底是谁，我在魔界呆了那么长的时间，从来就不知道人类还可以驱役使魔，还有你身上那些黑色的纹路，与其说是纹身更像是……”

V突然笑了，从最开始的无言发笑到这疯狂声音在并不宽敞的巷子里回荡着，而站在面前的崔西一点都没有感觉看穿委托人真实面目的成就感，反而为这歇斯底里的笑声而感到恐惧。  
是的，恐惧，只有在魔界，在蒙德斯那里才能感受到的恐惧，那股冰冷而强大的压迫力，那来自于……  
她禁不住为自己的想法后退了一步，而他们的委托人猛然间拽住她的手，紧握的力量让她一时之间无法从这男人的手掌中抽回手臂。她想反击，却因为那些纹身从苍白病态的皮肤上腾起，化为了一只蓝色的鸟型魔兽而感到震惊。

委托人靠的离她更近一些，张开嘴唇无声的吐露出危险的蛇信。  
“你就真的那么想知道我到底是谁吗？好吧，我会告诉你的。虽然这只是一部分，也请你好好的观赏吧，毕竟这就是你想要的真相。”

V一个人在外面晃了一圈，独自回到了事务所。趁着现在还有点时间，他想知道现在身体到底能支撑到什么程度，所以当他的手指划过杖尖，毫不意外的发现这个锐利的武器对确实可以他的手指造成了一定的伤害——虽然有伤口，但是没有一滴血液能从伤口中滴落出来。  
这到底是为什么，委托人无心去关注，脑子里只剩下那条曾经属于自己的项链。

其实他并没有打算对那个冒牌货做什么，从某方面来说翠西也算得上是受害者，可这个女人跟自己一点关系都没有，不是吗？那只是个假货，可是在亲眼见到那张脸庞因为那段记忆产生动摇而扭曲时，他最终还是心软了。看来自己确实是个不怎么讨人喜欢的家伙。委托人将自己的手松开，彻底放弃了这种对双方都算得上是折磨的举动，翠西跌坐在地面，那条金色的项链随着她的动作掉落在地上。  
蓝色魔兽在半空中腾起，不过他趁着格里芬在发出多余的呱噪语言之前干脆用手指捏住它的嘴，至少一时半会可以让它彻底安静下来。

他做错了吗？并没有，就算是他还是那个完整的斯巴达家长子，他也会这么做。  
他根本不在乎翠西知道什么，知道多少。就算是她把所有的真相全部摊开放在但丁面前，现在唯一知道怎么封印魔界出口的人只有他，但丁也不敢拿他怎么样，不是吗?  
因为他知道，自己从来就不是但丁的首选，从小到大都是如此，所以现在他的手里必须有更重要的东西。

所以当自己拿到开出来那张清单上的所有东西时，女恶魔姗姗来迟，除了莫里斯以外，所有的恶魔猎人都到达魔界入口。  
尽管翠西在回避他的视线，是她还是朝着这边走了过来。  
黑发的委托人无暇关心这到底是为了什么，他的注意力更多是放在但丁的身上，恶魔猎人这会正站在入口的边上，摸着下巴思考着什么，看上去像是研究了一会怎么下去。他看到崔西过来送行，本来还想胡说八道两句然后道别，没想到结果对方压根不领情，反而是把力之刃朝着他扔了过去。

“不至于吧？我有那么菜需要带三个武器下去吗？你还担心一把阎魔刀一把叛逆不够下面的恶魔吃点苦头吗？”  
但丁接过那把力之刃，质疑着向他的多年搭档发问，准备以此为借口把力之刃再次还给翠西，那边倒是不慌不忙，以一句昨天那个被尤里森打晕的菜鸡猎人到底是谁为理由彻底打消了他少带武器的借口。  
V在一边听但丁和翠西在旁边斗嘴，一边不慌不忙的继续收拾着包裹里面的东西，这些都是他让给尼禄准备好的一些压缩食品和别的玩意。等他在一边收拾的差不多，把那些东西全部背进包里，看着他们几乎是用那种打情骂俏的方式聊天道别。

“你真的想好了吗？这一趟会比较危险，你一个人类可能会有去无回，虽然不是美女但是下去了可以勉强照顾一下你，但是魔界的还是危险很大，你现在后悔还来得及。”  
好不容易等但丁做好准备出发，V在一旁冷不防的被胞弟这么一问，心里到是多了些感触。  
“没关系，毕竟这一切是我想要见到他才引起的，我得有始有终。”他冲着但丁笑了笑，像是感谢他对一个普通人类的体贴，笑容里包含得意味但丁看不明白，不过很快V就把重点放在了如何安全着陆这个问题上。  
“我想从这里下去，应该是最快的禄现，但是这个高度下去我可能会直接摔死，干脆你直接变成魔人怎么样，让我抓住你的脚一起下去。”  
“我怎么感觉自己变成了一只会飞的道具？”  
“没办法，毕竟你现在才是有力量的那个。你说过的，要照顾我。”  
“好吧。”但丁叹了口气，也知道委托人跟他耍嘴皮子也只是为了下去和那个人见面。现在他还得帮老哥收拾这堆比二十年前稍微好一点的烂摊子，当个飞行工具也算不上什么大问题。所以现在他已经集中魔力变成魔人，半悬在空中等待着V发出飞行的指示。

V确实已经做好了准备，不过在此之前，他还需要做一点别的事情。  
“走吧，我们都自由了。”他将格里芬和阴影召唤了出来，还有梦魇，他要去魔界寻找他的乐园，没必要带着他的噩梦一起前往。  
三个魔兽的离开让V的头发彻底还原成原来的样子，身上的纹身也全部消失殆尽，站在一旁得尼禄惊讶的看着那个年轻的男人拥有着和自己相同发色。他那一瞬间他好像明白了什么，但是还未来得及去询问真相，V左手拿着拐杖右手握住但丁还在半空中已经魔化的脚，连头也不回的朝着邪恶之树的入口飞了下去。

“V！但丁！”尼禄伸出魔化的手臂准备将他们拦下来，在一旁的翠西默不作声的拦住了他。  
差一点就能知道的尼禄怒不可遏的挥开翠西的手，虽然他并不在意自己的身世，但是他有预感，如果这一次他不问清楚的话，有可能以后就再也没有机会了。  
“所以你们都在瞒着我吗？”  
“这是但丁的战争，随他去吧。”  
“什么？”尚且年幼的半魔并不清楚这中间到底发生了什么，只知道他曾经盘旋在心中的某些忧虑现在可能会成为事实，  
“这是一个很长的故事。”如果不是因为她亲眼见过那段记忆，就连她也没想到那为看上去孱弱的委托人竟然会是那个男人。翠西要摇了摇头，转身朝着事务所的方向走去。  
“所以，还是等但丁回来再亲口告诉你吧。”

TBC

哥你的起床气真的很重【。】


End file.
